The Puppet Master
by MikatsukiiChan
Summary: Futaba a Brown hair green eyed girl goes to a puppet show and sees somethings off about everything.


Sitting watching a puppet show with Naruto something was off to Futaba the puppets were considerately large and the way they swayed look just creepy. They were wooden and also looked worn out she was chilled by them. But Naruto was innocently clapping and laughing.

She turned to him and said, "You are a knuckle head, " she said both of them laughing, " Naruto don't you find these dolls creepy as hell, look at them."

Naruto still staring at the show replied, " No stop worrying about stuff, relax."

Hearing him say that just made her worry even more and the fact that it's coming from Naruto of all people. The dolls just had a eerie feeling to them she couldn't help focus on the floating dolls. When the little show was over they walked off Futaba walked towards a 100 Yen store, when she walked in the first thing she saw was a red haired teen with these brownish gray eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and pants. And it looked like he one of those puppets with him. He sent chills down her back. She quickly went to go get her sesame seed marshmallows. Coming to the counter she ignored him looking around and then to the cashier who wasn't really paying attention to her but to her breast.

Futaba became angry, "Hey my face is up here dimwit." she said

The hamburger hair cashier kinda smirked at her, "So your a bit feisty," he said reaching his hand out for money. Futaba reached her bag and handed him the Yen. When he grabbed the money he pulled her closer to the counter.

He raised a brow and started to talk 'suave' , "Come on don't front whats your number cow tits?"

Futaba's breast weren't that big but most of the girls there didn't have considerably large boobs so I guess compared to the other girls she did have big boobs.

Turning red Futaba replied, "Let go of me you freak pulled her hand away."

The red haired boy hadn't left the store left and saw the mess. One of those creepy looking puppets appeared. Futaba screamed at the sight of the black haired doll swaying there in her face. It then turned to the cashier and began to open it's bottom jaw,

" Excuse me but I don't think you should be harassing your customers." The doll bounced a bit and scared the shit out the the asshole cashier.

"Umm what the fuck is this shit, get this out of my fucking face!" The guy yelled swinging at the doll she the doll just swayed to the left.

Hamburger hair got frustrated and started to yell out threats to the puppet but the puppet not having any emotions didn't seem phased by the small threats. Futaba walked away quickly with her candy, she didn't pay attention to the crimson haired boy walking in the same direction. Eventually she sat down to eat her candy even though there wasn't not a soul outside, eating while walking was still rude to her. The boy came up to her puppet right behind him, he wasn't holding it like she thought he was in the store it was just there behind him.

A light noise came from his mouth making Futaba look up and him her blue eyes kept a still waiting for him to say something.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

Futaba's eyes widened her ears straining to hear him, she turned her head showing she couldn't understand him.

He asked again, "Are you ok?" He said louder

Futaba giggled, "Yeah it was just some scumbag trying to have his way with me," After saying that she raised a brow, "Your not trying to do the ' I'm the shy hero that gets his reward after saving the damsel in distress' act because I don't fall that crap" She said defensively.

He put his hands out shaking them Futaba noticed weird noises from his hands, and they looked a little off. But she didn't say anything she just quietly observed his hands.

"No I just thought you needed some help unless you were some ninja or something but I couldn't tell because of your attire," he kinda nodded his head, " and I didn't wanna take the risk of not over reacting."

Futaba replied, "Oh, well thanks." She said getting up to finish walking home.

The boy kept on walking the in the same direction as her, not getting very far she was already aggravated.

Turning she quickly found herself face to face with him.

He spoke up, "You never told me your name, so I was gonna see your house so I could ask you later."

Sweat dropped down Futaba's head hearing the most retarded thing in her life.

"Futaba." She said turning and then walking away.

He replied, "Sasori."

Futaba blushed at his courage and kept walking. To her house looking back once she got there just to see him and burn his image in her head.

**Was that good I tried to write more better for everyone with and errors on POV third person or first person in which I do a lot :/ embarrassing and I working on more stories cause I realized I only had 2 stories on my page which is really fucking sad _" So yeah and SlaveKisse'/ Mighty-Yuu I working on your story :D **


End file.
